ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Team Saiyuki
Team Hawk Those of Team Hawk have dubbed themselves so, because of the summons the sensei of the team has. Hawk-Eagles are quick and powerful, but gentle where need be. They are admired for their strength and hunting prowess, as well as being renowned for their keen eyesight. The Sensei - Saiyuki Suzuki *Age: 30 *Clan/Family: Suzuki Family *Chakra Natures: Lightning and Fire *Weapons Inventory Total: 62 *Primary Weapon: Ninjutsu *Scrolls or Seals: Scroll of Summoning *Strengths: Ninjutsu, Speed, Knowledgeable about Jutsu's *Improving: Taijutsu, Genjutsu *Weaknesses: Genjutsu, Angers easily, Sometimes doesn't think before rushing into battle *Rank: Jounin, Yonshi Seven *Short Bio: After Saiyuki's parents were killed, she wandered about the street for four years, scraping up enough money to buy her parents place again. She had graduated school at age 11, became a Chunin at age 13, Jounin when she was 17, and became an ANBU from 20-24, then returning to a Jounin. Her mask was that of a Hawk's, to reflect her summons. She acquired the Kiba blades after her ANBU years, killing the man who previously weilded them. She had left her home country of Konohagakure after her incident in ANBU, in which she eventually found Yonshigakure. She was accepted as a Jounin, as well as recognized as holder of one of the Seven Swords of the Mist becoming what the village calls the 'Yonshi Seven.' The Genin's she had taken on had grown to be Jounin's, capable of taking their own teams. Currently, Saiyuki is still a Jounin, though she has yet to gather another team. She does have her eye on one person in particular, however.. Soudai Namikaze *Age: 9 ((Appears 20-ish)) *Clan/Family: Ranton Clan *Chakra Natures: Water/Lightning/Ranton *Weapons Inventory Total: 70 *Primary Weapon: Nuibari *Scrolls or Seals: Seal for the Hidden Needles technique *Strengths: Ninjutsu, kenjutsu, chakra supply *Inproving: Chakra Control *Weaknesses: Genjutsu, inferior body strength, Curse mark *Curse Mark: The Curse of Storms ((Custom)) *Rank: Jounin *Short Bio: Soudai was created within a lab hidden in a cave somewhere either by Orochimaru, his reincarnation, or a student of his. Her creation took her to the appearance of a sixteen year old before she was technically living, released from the human size test tube, immedaitly she became a pawn to her creator's wishes and was trained and sent out to kill people for him. Unfortunately for her creator the genjutsu he used to control her was broken after she tried to kill Ruka Ranton Namikaze, her mother. Now she is a shinobi in Yonshigakure, trying to fight of activations from her curse mark and earn the respect and make certain people proud. Castiel Caoin *Age: 12 *Clan/Family: Caoin clan *Chakra Nature: Earth, Fire *Weapons Inventory Total: 50 total *Primary Weapon: Kunai wrapped in exlposive tags *Scrolls or Seals: None as of yet *Strengths: Genjutsu, Chakra control, Strength *Improving: Taijutsu, Stamina *Weaknesses: Handsigns speed and use, Taijutsu *Rank: Genin *Short Bio:Castiel, After losing his perents to leaf Anbu agents when he was 2, Was shipped to an orphanage and from there he was moved again. Over and over again was he moved till he reached a small village known for thier trading on the border of the land of fire. He was angered by one of the biggest bullys he had known and was pestered by him for many months till Castiel had snapped. He ended up killing the boy and at that moment, Castiel ran fearing he would die for killing anouther kid. He ran and ran till he followed a trade caravan that reached the base of the yonshi mountains. He walked up the trail behind the traders till he came to the gate of Yonshi and The Kage Minato stood looking to him as he then would offer Castiel sanctuary in the village as he improves his skills to one day become a great shinobi like his Sensei Saiyuki. Category:Team Saiyuki Category:Team